


Underbound

by Rhidee



Series: Underbound AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actual fic title is UNDERBOUND YOOO, Aristocracy, Demons, Family Drama, Gang Violence, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Frisk, Ghosts, I have two working titles for this one for outline and one for actual fic, I'M SO PUMPED, I'm sinning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Murder, My AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outline title is PAPYRUS NOOOO, Pansexual Character, Religion, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Frisk, Underbound AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk was forced to move into a new town, they never expected to meet a weeping skeleton ghost.  I guess you can't predict everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a. a. a. a. a. I am screaming slowly and quietly. This fic was originally going to be a prompt for undertalepromptfeast.tumblr.com , but as i was writing it I realized I had p much outlined the whole thing. So here it is guys, Underbound! Aka, my ghosts-bonded-to-items AU.  
> I sold my soul to write this, so hopefully you guys like this as much as ASS&C (Never knew The Adventures Of Short Shit and Chara shortened to THAT, did you, hehehe.)  
> Thank you for reading!

Frisk unpacked their boxes, filling the closet with their clothes. They were all new, and some still had tags on them. Frisk hated every single one personally.

"Frisk, come here!" Their mother called. Frisk dropped the clothes and dutifully walked downstairs. Their parents were in the sitting room, Mother looking through magazines and Father reorganizing the bookshelf. Father noticed Frisk first, and and with a concerned look made a small motion to his head. Frisk felt their own head. 

'Oh. Thank god.' Frisk thought, quickly removing a bow from their hair and stuffing it in their pocket.

Mother looked up, cutting off Frisks grateful look at Father.

"Frisk, my son, would you come here for a second?" She spoke in a dainty tone. 

Frisk resisted the urge to grimace, and stepped obediently closer. Mother tapped a manicured nail at a picture within the magazine. A large building was pictured, with a large mosaic window displaying Adam and Eve, and a group of students in black and white uniforms. They looked politely happy, but their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. 

"This is where you'll be going to school in a month, do you like it?" Mother smiled with unspoken threats. 

"It looks lovely mother. I'm so excited." Frisk replied hastily.

"That's lovely. Isn't that lovely, Arvin?" Mother looked over at Father, who turned away from the books.

"Indeed, my darling Isabel. I'm sure They will have a exquisite time there." Father replied with a tired smile.

"Indeed He will." Mother said, turning back to Frisk.

"Frisk, why don't you go out and take a look around town. It would be nice if you met some pretty girls." 

"Yes mother." Frisk said, taking the chance to exit. They quickly grabbed their phone and wallet, and practically ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The area surrounding Frisk's new home was uninhabited forest. Frisk had theories on why, but honestly they mostly think it's set up for their inevitable murder. Despite this, it's still preferred to walking up the drive and into town. Frisk glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly ran into the shrubs, trying, and failing, to avoid running into branches.

After Frisk had gotten a bit far enough that the roof wasn't in view, they slowed down, and began to wander aimlessly. The forest was beautiful, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these kids like Frisk were happy to be outside.

After a bit of wandering, they found a small clearing, filled with yellow flowers. The wind whispered in the trees, and the soft swaying of the trees and flowers made Frisk starstruck. A wind blew their hair, and they let out a small sneeze from the pollen. The sound startled some animal across the field, making a twig snap. Frisk turned, and saw an even prettier sight. 

In the midst of all the flowers, growth and beauty, was the charred remains of a house. The black was a sharp contrast to the soft yellow and warm greens. The house was largly collapsed, only a few support beams still standing in protest. Frisk started to walk over, fumbling with their phone to take a picture. As they look through the camera, they see something red just barely peeking out from behind a large pillar. 

Frisk walks closer, quietly, and peeks around.

At first, for a second, they didn't notice anything unusual. Their eyes glanced over, but then they looked harder. Leaning against the pillar was a skeleton, wearing armor and a bright red scarf. They glowed a faint orange, lighting the soot around them. Frisk felt like their eyes weren't focusing when they looked at them.

'Did I wander into a movie or something?' Frisk thought, scared and confused. 

The skeleton had its hands on its hands in its lap, and had tears running down its face. It sniffed, somehow, and Frisk was startled out of their thoughts.

'I don't have anything to live for anyway..." Frisk thought, and walked closer.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Frisk asked. The skeleton jumped, and fell back.

"A-OH HELLO. I'M UH, FINE. JUST- YOU CAN SEE ME?" The skeleton asked. Frisk nodded.

"OH. IN THAT CASE, HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND YOU ARE?" 

"My name is Frisk." 

"WHAT A WONDERFUL NAME! IT'S VERY UNIQUE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FRISK?" Papyrus asked.

"I was just wandering...But um, are you a ghost?" Frisk couldn't think of a politer way to ask.

"YES, I THINK SO. NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE SEEN ME LATELY...AT FIRST I THOUGHT I HAD JUST GOTTEN TOO LOUD AND THEY WERE ANGRY, BUT THEN NOTHING I DID MADE THEM ACT, SO I MUST BE. WELL, THAT AND I DON'T SEEM TO HAVE SKIN. OR MUSCLES. OR ANY OTHER FLESH."

Frisk shifted, and changed the subject.

"Why were you crying?" A+ for effort, F- for less awkward subjects.

"CRYING? I WAS NOT CRYING, I JUST GOT- UM- PASTA IN MY EYE. YES, I GOT PASTA IN MY EYE, TERRIBLE THING." Papyrus gets a solid B- for convincing excuses.

"There's no pasta here..." Frisk remarked, awkwardly glancing to the forest. 'From this angle that tree looks kinda like a face...' They keep looking at the face tree for a while, before becoming too disturbed, and turn back to Papyrus. He seems to be debating something.

"Wh-" Frisk begins.

"I AM SORRY FRISK, I HAVE LIED! I DID NOT GET PASTA IN MY EYE, IN FACT, I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY PASTA IN QUITE A WHILE. I WAS SIMPLY....SAD." 

"Why is that?" Frisk didn't expect to ask a skeleton ghost why they were crying but they supposed not many people did.

"SINCE I...DIED, MY BROTHERS HAVE BEEN REALLY SAD! SANS DOES NOTHING BUT DISAPPEAR WHEN I TRY TO TALK, AND GASTER JUST DRINKS ALL DAY! THEY DON'T NEED TO BE SO SAD, I'M FINE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THEM STOP, PLEASE!" Papyrus had tears down his face by this time, frantically grabbing Frisk's shoulders. 

The thought of helping this skeleton reassure his family... fills you with D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

Frisk nodded, and was pulled into a tight hug.

It felt like touching steam, but you don't pass through...

Papyrus cried for a few moments, as Frisk patted his back softly. After calming down and letting out a few sniffs, Papyrus quietly asked something.

"Frisk...are we friends?"

You've know this dude for all of ten minutes...

...

He is your BEST friend.

Frisk says yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, made some art for my own fic !   
> bbg100.tumblr.com/post/132735796189/art-for-my-own-fic-cause-im-trash-please-read-my
> 
> If anyone knows how to put pictures in the story, please tell me! Thank you

After Papyrus is calmed down completely, Frisk asks him where his brothers live. 

"I DON'T KNOW." Papyrus answers happily, floating around in the flowers. 

"I CAN LEAD YOU THERE THOUGH!" With that they find themselves struggling to keep up with a ghostly skeleton who doesn't seem to realize they can't go through trees.  
After a very long run, including many "Please let me sit down."'s, you reach the house. It was okay house, but the grass was yellow and trash was scattered around. Frisk nervously padded up the concrete stairs, and knocked on the door. Papyrus floated nervously behind them.

The door swung open, and a tall man stood on the other side, wearing a stained lab coat.

It was at this moment that Frisk realized they didn't know what the frick they were doing. 

"Uh, hi, i'm Frisk and-"

"Listen kid, I don't think you have the right house." The man spoke with a heavy accent, nearly undecipherable. 

"Uh- No, I-" Frisk said to the closing door. They raised their hand to knock again, but a voice from behind them startled them back.

"Kids like you ain't welcome here." A short skeleton was standing, seeming to glitch in place as they leaned against the fence.

Frisk really doubted ghosts were as common as they were appearing.

"OH, SANS, I WAS JUST-" Papyrus began.

"No, Papyrus, they aren't welcome here. It doesn't matter what you were trying to do. Bring them somewhere else." Sans said, suddenly appearing in front of the porch. 

"I can go wherever I dang wish." Frisk said, brushing past the skeleton and looking around the house for another entrance.

"Kid, if you keep that up you're gonna have a bad time." Sans spoke menacingly.

"PERHAPS IF WE ALL JUST SIT AND PLAY SOME PUZZLES, WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS!" Papyrus spoke nervously.

Frisk peeked over to the side of the house, but Sans blocked the way.

"Papyrus, go to the house." Sans said, eye sockets dark.

"SANS-"

"LEAVE, Papyrus." Sans looked at Papyrus with challenge in his tone. 

Papyrus floats away with a despairing look, presumably back to the burnt down house.

"Kid, I tried to warn you." Frisk looked back at Sans, shocked to see floating bones and skulls surrounding him, eye burning blue.

Frisk felt a shot of pure terror on their back. They ran out of the yard, bones thudding behind them. With a thunk, Sans strikes a hit, knocking Frisk onto the ground on the sidewalk in the front. They lay there, unconscious, as slowly the bones fade away.

"I warned you kid...This is my house... Leave my brothers alone." Sans turned, and floated inside the house, leaving Frisk collapsed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said "hey maybe don't try to break into someones house while their ghost brothers are watching" to Frisk and now they are suffering for it.  
> Wow what an asshole.  
> Fun side note: The original version of this story had Sans alive. Now he's dead. O O P S.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I posted a Gaster-centric prequel, so go and read that! It describes the brothers growing up before the events before this story, and it features at least three adorable skeleton baby moments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOI! U HAD BAD TIEM!!! nAOW GOaT! but...hUMAN!! BEWERE: HOIVES!!
> 
> (i'm so sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end chapter notes! A lot of stuff, all relevant! Thank you

When Frisk awoke, they are not where they remember. Not that they could think too hard over the pounding of their head. They sat up, clutching their head, and looked around. 

They were in a homely living room, with a large chair, and a fireplace being the most notable things in the room. On the fireplace mantel, many pictures of a family sat. A woman in a long purple dress was in many of them, smiling and laughing. There was a picture of two kids in matching sweaters tossing a clock, with flowery writing declaring "How the time flies!". The largest had the kids on the parents shoulders, one pulling the fathers beard while the other looked panicked, and was clinging to the mothers head like a koala. 

They looked so happy.

Suddenly, the man from the photos walked in, a plate holding a slice of pie in his hand. The smell of butterscotch drifted over to Frisk.

"Oh! Howdy! I am Asgore. I do hope you don't mind, but I made you some butterscotch pie! I always preferred Cinnamon myself, but my wife always said butterscotch fixed all problems!" Asgore put the pie down on the table, and sat down in the chair. He filled it, despite it's size. Impressive.

"So what's your name?" He asked, a warm smile on his face. 

"Frisk, nice to meet you." 

"That's a lovely name. Oh! Let me get you some water!" Asgore quickly left and entered the kitchen.

Frisk took this opportunity to look around some more. They stood up, clenching their head. It really hurt. 

'How does that even work? I don't think they were even physical.' Frisk thought, walking over to the bookshelf.

"Slow Snail...Orchid Care for Beginners...The Lorax...Me, myself and Pie...Where The Wild Things Are....The Best Joke Book..." Frisk read quietly.

Frisk opens the joke book.

"What dog keeps the best time?  
A Watch Dog!" 

They snickered, and a voice rang out behind them.

"Yes, that is my favorite book! Do you find it a-moose-ing?" Frisk turned to the sight of a small squishy moose being held by a...Frisk wasn't sure how to describe them.

She was wearing a pretty purple dress, with a strange design on it. She was also tall, floating, and had horns. And was covered in fur. And had fangs. And was cute. 

Uh- that aside-

She was laughing really hard, little balls of fire coming off her with every giggle and snort. 

"Uh, hello? I'm, uh, Frisk." Frisk said, nervously stepping back away from the fireballs.

"What's wrong my child, you look like you've seen a GHOST." At this the spirit fell over laughing. Or, uh, floated in random directions while laughing, slowly going in some sort of circle.

Frisk giggled, and smiled wide. 

"Oh, heh, how rude of me! My name is Toriel, and I need some help."

Frisk tilted their head.

The smile faded from Toriel's face, and the light seemed to go out of the room. 

"My...No. Asgore is not okay. He, he's just so sad. Please, tell him it's okay, tell him to move on...before he does something he regrets." Toriel said, tone pleading.

Frisk didn't hesitate to nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how this turned out! Toriel is my fav nerd, and FINALLY I wrote a chapter where Frisk stay in character properly.  
> Okay guys, three orders of business now.  
> Firstly, I made art for my own fic! If you didn't notice me edit that in, here it is again! http://bbg100.tumblr.com/post/132735796189/art-for-my-own-fic-cause-im-trash-please-read-my  
> (boy that url is still embarrassing to see)  
> Second of all, if i failed to make it clear in the chapter, Toriel is very much the same goat woman she is in canon, but Asgore, being alive and all, is a human version of himself in canon. I won't add in too much description to allow room for headcanons, just know that Asgore is human and Toriel is not.  
> Third of all!  
> Frisk has about, idk, four hours before the next plot device comes into play? Yes folks I actually did math for what time it is in the story, don't judge me. So we have four hours full of what is basically dead air.  
> But wait, I ain't gonna time skip this.  
> For these four hours worth of time, where Frisk chills at Asgore's with him and the non visible Toriel, it's up to you, the reader and comment-person, to decide what happens.  
> Literally we have four hours, you can have such a long deep convo in that time, these characters (all of them) already have history and backgrounds, so you can literally ask me to get frisk to ask them, anything! So role out your prompts and likely disturbing questions because we have four hours and anything is game.  
> Well, within the abilities to stick to story lines. If you guys enjoy this I may have a character Q&A later.  
> ALSO-I lied, one more thing, what are your thoughts on switching POV to second person? (you do this/that) I tend to write that way naturally (Damn you homestuck roots), so it would be easier, but i don't want to spring it on you out of the blue.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (Oh god my notes are the same size if not more as this chapter i'm so sorry)


	5. A/N

For some reason, i've hit a major writers block for this story. My original motive to finish it has diminished greatly, and i will try to write more, but i cant promise i will do it in anything close to a timely manner. So i'll ask you now, readers, which would you rather?

Option A-  
-Slow (very very slow) updates  
-May be rocky  
-May never be completed

Option B-  
-Fic outline in its entirety  
-Sequel and other ficlets outlines  
-This story to be largely left alone, but possibly picked up again, hopefully with the passion i originally had.

I'm deeply sorry, but i have had problems with motivation for things in general, and i would rather not try to force this out. If anyone feels motivated to write this with me, i invite you too, but i personally dont think i'll be touching this for a while.  
Thank you all for reading, all the comments and kudos, and your patience.


End file.
